The Potter's Truth
by creative-mistress
Summary: Rose and Albus got to school, make friends you will be shocked!, enemies and find out the truth about their families! : For full summary look at my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: **

Hello young readers, I am Brooklyn. I am a huge fan of the Harry Potter books. When they were over I was mad and wanted another book. I decided that I needed to know what would happen to the characters after the battle with Old Voldy. Although you may never read this and I am probability doing this to keep me sane and all that crap. If you do read this I am giving credit to J.K Rowling and I thank her for introducing Harry Potter to us. :) If you are reading this and have NOT read the Harry Potter books I tell you READ THEM they are the best books. Also if you want to understand what happens in this book it will contain a lot of information out of Rowling's books (I have the books next to me as I write this) so that would help you keep up in this series (if it amounts to more than this one book, which I hope it will because I have great stories to tell you). Now I will begin the story:

**Chapter 1: **

**(Continues right after the end of Deathly Hallows)**

"Come on Al" James called after his brother, "Let's find a compartment before they are all taken."

"Ok James," The two Potter boys began to look around for a place to sit. They pushed through the people yelling at each other and talking about their summers. "Next year," Albus said under his breath "that is going to be me and my friends, if I can even make some."

"Hey James," Called his best friend Cedric, Cedric was a handsome looking boy. He had golden hair and bright blue eyes. "I have a place to sit. Mum wanted to get here early so Aerick and I would not miss the train."

Behind Cedric was James' other best friend Lucy. Lucy had nice long red curly flowing hair that was tied neatly into a braid in the back of her head, green eyes, and connects-the-dot freckles all along her face. "James! Hey how was your summer? "

"Hey Lu, summer was good this year. Albus and I are trying to find a seat."

"Albus," Lucy said thinking "who is Albus?"

"Albus is my little brother. It is his first year at Hogwarts"

"James!" Lucy said hitting him with her wand

"Lu!" James said trying to mimic Lucy as he started to pull out his wand.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Lucy said shocked.

"Yeah and I have a little sister."

"James we are your best mates you could have told us this."Cedric replied

"Sorry I thought I told you."

"No you didn't. Hey let's go sit down. My feet hurt from standing too long" Lucy said complaining

"Sounds good," then he turned to Albus, "ok so now you need to go make some friends. Go find Rosie I am sure she has a place to sit."

"James!" Albus complained, "Let me sit there."

"Albus you need to make some friends go find Rose. I am sure that she has made some friends and found a compartment."

"Fine!" Albus snapped at James and his friends. Then Albus walked away from James' compartment.

It was weird being apart from James on the train Albus thought. People were struggling to find a place to sit. As Albus attempted to walk around and still could not find a place to sit. He was about to turn around and go back to James when he heard a familiar voice, "Albus did James ditch you already?" It was Victorie Weasley, Albus nodded.

"Wow I thought that he would have waited till we were at Hogwarts. At least, I thought that would be what your mum told him."

"I think my mum told him to watch out for me or something like that."

"Oh," She sounded shocked "well I hope she knows that it's James, he is not going to watch out for you unless it is a dire situation. I will let her know on Christmas."

Albus just looked at her, "Christmas?"

"Yeah your mum didn't tell you? I am coming over for Christmas. So is Rosie, we are having a family Christmas. Well I am not really close family, so I understand if you are shocked"

"But you still are family to me." Albus said, "You are my cousin and James' cousin too."

"Thanks Al, anyways about finding a compartment there is an empty compartment all the way in the back, it's a little bit smaller than the other ones though. I told Rosie there was one back there and I think she went that way. You can go follow her if you want."

"Thanks Victore!" Albus walked towards the back and found Rose in the compartment, but she was not alone. Sitting by Rosie were people that Albus had seen around the train and the station but didn't really talk to. He opened the door, "Hey Rosie can I sit here?"

"Yes of course you can. Al this is Scorpius Malfoy, Scotty Finnegan, and umm... oh yes, this is Mariana Thomas."

"Hello." Albus said as he walked in the compartment. He closed the door behind him then proceeded to sit down next to Rosie. He looked around the tiny compartment trying to imagine what his father's first ride on the Hogwarts Express was like. Albus wondered if James was worried about him or even if he cared. He knew that James was having lots of fun with Lucy and Cedric. A couple of minutes passed and no one was making a sound. Albus felt the quiet to be quite uncomfortable.

"So umm... what houses do you guys want to be in?" Albus asked trying to make a conversation.

Scotty was the first to answer, "I want to be in Gryffindor." Scotty said proudly. "Just like my dad."

Albus then looked at Mariana, "What about you?"

"Mariana also wants to be in Gryffindor." Scotty answered for Mariana. He looked at her with a type of kindness in his eyes Albus didn't really understand. "Sorry she does not talk much. She talks to me because our dad's are best mates; we are kind of like family. Much like you and Rosie." he added looking at Albus.

Rosie looked at Scorpius, "What about you?"

He looked up, "I don't know what house I want to be in. My dad was in Slythern and my mum was in Slythern also. So I guess I am going to be in Slytherny." He looked gloomy about that. Albus could see the tenderness in his eyes that no one else could see.

"Do you _fancy_ being in Slythern?" Albus asked trying to make him feel better.

"No I don't." He answered looking even gloomier than before.

"Well my dad told me not to worry about what house I am going to be in." Albus said matter-of-factly.

"Why should I not worry about that? Isn't that a big part of coming to Hogwarts. It tells you who you truly are."

"No Scorpius, it doesn't tell you who you truly are because my dad told me that the sorting hat will take your choice in to account." Albus said. Then he had a moment of shock that is what his dad was trying to tell him on the platform. The sorting hat knows what you are thinking not who you truly are.

"Really?"

"Yes, it did for him." Albus smiled at Scorpius. Scorpius looked a little bit better he was smiling at Albus and Rosie. She returned the smile and Albus thought about why Scorpius didn't want to be in Slythern so badly, a question that was soon to be answered.

"Albus did you know that your mum and dad hated my dad while they were at Hogwarts?" Ask Scorpius.

"No I didn't." Albus looked shocked, "I wonder why."

"You don't know why? Really? Almost everyone hated my family at one point."

Rosie joined in the conversation, "Why?"

"You don't know either?" He turned to Mariana and Scotty, "Do you know?"

Mariana looked at Scotty her brown beady eyes swam with tears. She looked at all of them and took a breath. "They hated your family because of the war with Voldemort?" Scorpius nodded. "Your family was on his side. Your family killed people and tortured them. People like my father." Scorpius just looked at her. "Yes Scorpius he was muggle born" She was now crying even harder. The tears fell softly down her cheek and down to her chin. "Death eaters were hunting him and he was hiding in Forest of Dean. He said it was hard to watch every one he was traveling with die. But he said it was worth the torcher because Voldemort's," There was a brief pause and a stutter when she said his name, b"reign came to an end."

They all looked at her. Rosie was about to cry too. "You... "Albus mumbled and pointed at Scorpius, "Your family was with _him_? Do you know who my dad is, who Rosie's mom and dad are?"

"Yes I do. My parents and grandparents did change their minds and switch to the side of what is right. I know that it was too late but my grandma did save your dad's life and she is honored to have helped him. I would like to try to be your friend and to change the Malfoy name to something good. Please." He seemed to be begging. Albus thought.

"Ok. We can be friends and let's just put the past behind us and not let our families get in the way of our friendship."

"Ok sounds good to me."Scorpius agreed

"BLOODY HELL!" Everyone in the compartment jumped as Scotty yelled.

"What?" Rosie demanded.

"I can see the castle!"

"And...?" Rosie asked annoyed

"And..." said Scotty mimicking Rosie, "We need to get in our school robes"

"Oh wow I completely forgot!" Said Rosie surprised by her self

"Let's not just stand there shocked Rose" Al added, "We need to get ready!"

The group of 5 hurried around and got in their school robes. By the time they were all done getting ready it was time to leave the train. Albus felt a strange sad feeling about leaving the train. It was where he met his friends he didn't have any want to leave it, but he had to so he could go to the castle.

Albus followed Rosie out of the train with Mariana, Scotty, and Scorpius tailing behind them. They were all talking about the castle and how excited they were to finally go inside it. Albus could not remember a time in his life when he was this happy. He had friends made some friends and he couldn't stop smiling.

Albus was too busy walking and didn't see the huge man in front of him. As soon as he bumped into him he turned around expecting it to be Mariana or Scotty. Albus whipped around and almost fell over. The person he bumped into was not Mariana or Scotty. It was the biggest man Albus had ever seen, he could not have been human. He had a long beard and coal black eyes.

"Why hello there," said the huge man "first time at Hogwarts?"

Albus nodded and was partly scared. Then James and his friends waked past them.

"Hey Hagrid!" James called over to the very tall man. James waved to him friends bye and walked over to Albus and Rosie.

"'James, 'ow's your dad?" The man asked him.

"He wanted me to tell you that he wants you to look after my little brother here." James put him arm on Albus' shoulder.

" Wha'? This here is your brother?"

"Yeah. Albus, Rose, and some other people I don't know this is Hagrid."

Albus slide over by his older brother "This is the Hagrid that dad told us about?" Albus said in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah it is Al. He my look scary but he wouldn't hurt a fly." Albus had a difficult time believing that.

.

Page: 6


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Welcoming Surprise **

"First years over here," Hagrid bellowed over to the group of students forming over by him. Albus followed the group and couldn't really see where he was going. Hagrid stopped in the middle of the path leading down to the boats.

Hagrid turned around and began to give instructions, "So only 7 to a boat. There is enough so you need not worry about that. Remember you are to stay in the boats and DO NOT ROCK EM'. They _will_ tip over on yehs. So that's it, you can head on over to the boats."

Right when he said that all the first years ran to the boats. Albus was in a boat with Rosie, Scorpius, Scotty, Mariana and two other girls he didn't know. Mariana and Rosie were talking, mainly Rosie since Mariana didn't talk, to the two girls. From the little bit that Albus heard they were both muggle born. He could tell that Scorpius heard that too because when Albus heard it he saw Scorpius make a face.

When the boats got to the castle Hagrid met a lady with an old tattered hat and crooked smile on her face. "Hello welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the head mistress of Hogwarts. In a moment you will pass through these doors and be seated. But first you must be sorted," Albus felt Scorpius behind him shift places terrified "I will call your names then you will come up. I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted. Then you will go sit with your houses. While you are here your houses will be like your families. Your triumphs will earn points for your houses, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. Hold on one minute while I go check on the rest of the Students.

As she left and Rosie walked over to Albus, "Can you believe we are here? I can't wait till I am sorted into my house! I wonder what house I will be in. I mean my mum and dad were both in Gryffindor but I don't know. I don't think I am that brave. I might be in Ravenclaw I am kinda smart. I wonder..."

She had no chance to continue. Albus cut her off, "Rosie, calm down. Do you want Scorpius to start to worry?"

"No I guess not. You're right I just need to calm down and take a breath, for _Scorpius' sake_." Rosie spat out at Albus. "Are you sure _you're_ not nervous?"

"Rosie I am not-t." Albus started but then saw Professor McGonagall and stopped talking.

"Well if you all would hush up then they are ready for you." Professor said to the group of first years.

As Albus walked down to the front, he looked around the huge room. He looked for James and his friends and he caught James' eye. James smiled and mouthed 'good luck' then he looked towards the front again. Albus looked up and the ceiling could not have been a real ceiling it had to have been the sky. He looked over at Rosie and she was too busy looking at the teachers. She leaned over and whispered, "Look its Neville and Hagrid." Albus looked where she pointed. Rosie was right it was Neville and Hagrid.

The group of first years all stopped at the same time. Albus almost fell over Scotty and Mariana. He mouthed a 'sorry' and looked up at Professor McGonagall. She was unrolled the list and began to read the names out loud.

"Wood, Devlin!"

A little brown haired and brown eyed boy got up. He walked over to the stool and sat down as McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Devlin walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Albus wondered if that would be him happily bouncing over to the table and his father would be proud of him, or if he would be in Slythern and he dad would be disappointed. His father would not tell him that he would be disappointed but Albus knew he would be.

"Tenson, Carlotta"

It was the muggle born girl who was in the boat with them. She walked over to stool and sat down as McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Albus saw her take her place at the table. He was kind of sad to see her not be in Gryffindor, she seemed like a nice girl.

'Vincent, Lydia' was the other muggle born in the boat with them. She was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Albus"

Albus walked over to the stool and sat down he thought about what his dad told him before he left for the train.

"Ahh... Potter. I remember when I was sorting your dad. He was difficult to place as was your brother. You on the other hand are very easy to place. A pure heart is good and smart too just like him. A hidden talent is there just like your father, that, well let's say your brother doesn't have. How about GRYFFINDOR?" Albus was happy as he walked over to the Gryffindor table where everyone was cheering for him. All he really wanted to do was find his brother. Albus walked next to him and all of James' friends were jumping around and singing:

_We got two Potters!_

_We got two Potters!_

_Thought you would get them _

_no way!_

_Their dad defeated _

_you-know-who_

_and not you!_

The song truly made no sense but Albus was happy just to be welcomed to the table.

Albus watched Rosie, Mariana, and Scotty join him at the Gryffindor table. Albus was too busy looking for Scorpius to be sorted to see two boys (Callon Goyle and Vincent Zabini) and one girl (Vinnie Zabini) all be sorted into Slythern.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

Scorpius walked over towards the hat, nervous to be the last one. He was shaking even harder than Devlin was. He sat at the stool and took a breath. Professor McGonagall put the hat on his light blonde hair and the hat sat on his head for a while. It seemed to be thinking. Albus could tell Scorpio was nervous, his blonde, almost white, hair was shaking. Then the hat shouted but no one believed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus, Rosie, Mariana, and Scotty all started to yell and clap. No one else did. There were gasps and noises of non-belief from the Slythern table. Scorpius walked over to the table and sat down. Albus looked over at the Slythern table all of them had looks of surprise on their faces. One, who Albus thought to be Vincent Goyle, was shaking his head in non-belief. Was there no song of joy for Scorpius, no dance? It was unfair Albus thought but knew that life was a cruel and non-fair thing.

The feast seemed to go on forever. Albus was talking to some of James' friends who had no idea that he had a brother or a sister.

"Hey Al," Scotty called "I would like you to meet my big sister. She's third year like James' you see."

"Hello,"she said. Albus could see how they were related. They both had the dark brown eyes and brown hair with tints of blonde and a small amount of red. "My name is Casidee. I can tell you are James' brother you look kinda like him."

"Really? I always thought I looked more like my dad and James' looks like my mom."

"I don't know that's just what I think. Well I have to go Lucy is looking for me. It was nice to meet you." As she walked away she was almost bouncing with her blonde hair moving all around the place.

After the feast was over the prefects took the first years on a tour of the castle and then up to the dormitories.

"This is the way up to the dormitories. Be careful on the staircases, they like to change." The group of first years made it up to the dormitories and stood next to a big portrait of a lady in a blue dress.

"Password?" she asked

"Avada" The blonde haired prefect said.

The portrait of the lady swung open and showed a medium sized crawl space. Albus saw James and his friends plus a bunch of people who he didn't know.

"This is the common room. The boy's dormitory is on the left and the girl's on the right. Different announcements will be posted on the board here" he reached over pointing at the board "All your stuff is up in the rooms. The schedules are there also. If you have any questions please feel free to ask anyone of the 7th years." The two prefects went up to the dormitories and left the Gryffindors in the common room.

Rosie turned and looked at the guys. "Well we start classes tomorrow. So I am going to go get some sleep. Are you coming Mariana?" Mariana nodded and the two girls ran up the steps.

"Come on mates. We should get some sleep too." Scotty said

"Yea come on lets go." Albus agreed "Coming Scorp?"

"Yeah."

The boys ran up the steps and turned left like the Prefect said. In the room were 4 four-poster beds. The boys went to find which was theirs. Albus found his and there on his bed was a package with the words:

Open when with trustworthy friends -Wait for Rosie

"Hey look at this package."

"I wonder what it is." Scotty thought out loud

"Whatever it is it will have to wait till morning. We need to wait for Rose to open it." said Scorpius pointing at the note.

Just as he said Rosie there was a noise, Rosie's voice. The 3 boys looked around the room and could not find where her voice was coming from. Scorpius picked up the package and there inside it was an envelope. As Scorpius held it in his hand he walked over to Albus, "Al I think this is where the noise is coming from."

Albus opened the envelope and out fell 3 small coins. One said Albus Severus Potter another said Scorpius Lucius Malfoy and the last said Richard Scott Finnegan. Along with it another note

We used these to communicate when we were at Hogwarts. They might come in handy. PS: Albus great job at making friends.

From,Mum

"They used coins to communicate?" Al asked his friends.

"Yeah hello we are at Hogwarts, anything is possible." Scotty reminded him

"Ok, but one little problem, how do they work?" Scorpius asked the boys.

"Al?" Two voices called out of the coin "Are you there?"

"Yes we are here," the three boys called back but the girls couldn't hear them.

"Guys if you do hear us then I think you need to say the password. It's on the back side of the letter."

Albus grabbed the letter from Scorpius and turned it around in his hand. On the back was the word 'winky'. Albus then looked out and grabbed his coin and said "Winky". Albus' coin burned in his hand, he threw it on the bed, "Ouch, bloody hell that hurt."

"Al I can hear you." Said Rosie's voice from the coin, "I think we should go to bed and test them out some more another day. Good night guys." Then all the coins turned from a shiny gold into a dark silvery color.

"She's right mates," said Scotty, "We should go to sleep. It's almost midnight; if we stay up we will be too tired to go to our classes." The 3 boys agreed that sleep would be a very smart thing to do. Albus lay down and looked out the window. He was finally here. Hogwarts was the place he wanted to be all his childhood. Now he was here!

Albus wondered about his father. He had never heard a lot about when he was here. Albus knew that he would figure out what happened to his father while here. He knew it was something big. All he knew about his father was that he was famous for his scar and horrible things had happen here.

Albus closed his eyes and slept and didn't wake till the next morning...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Difference between Enemies and Friends**

"Albus come on wake up!" Albus woke to Scotty and Scorpius yelling at him in the ear and shaking him violently.

"Guys, I'm up! Stop shaking and yelling at me."

"Sorry Al, It's just that we are hungry but didn't want to have to leave you by yourself." Scorpius told him.

"It's ok. You guys just scared me."

Al put his robes on and then the 3 boys stared out the door. Before they left the common room Al gave Scorpius and Scotty their coins. As they walked out they spotted Rosie and Mariana coming towards them.

"Hey guys." Rosie said. "We are going to the Great Hall to eat before classes, care to walk with us?"

"Yes Rosie that would be great," Scorpius answered her before Albus had a chance.

The 5 friends made it to the Great Hall and sat down. On the tables were piles of food. Albus smiled and grabbed a plate and started to fill the plate. Then he sat down and ate and ate and ate.

"Albus calm down we have plenty of time to eat." Said Rosie kind of shocked to see him eating faster than normal. "Ok so what classes do we have?" asked Rosie.

Albus was the first to reply, "Well first we have Potions with Professor Lenings, then Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor McCoye, the next class is Flying with Madam Hooch, then Herbology with Neville... err.. .Professor Longbottom, then charms with Professor Flitwick, then we have lunch, next would be History of Magic with Professor Binns, and last class we have is Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

"Do you want to know the worst part?"

"What Al it cannot be that bad," said Rosie trying to keep a positive attitude.

"Oh it is, all of our classes are with the Slythern."

As Albus said that 3 Slythern first years walked past them, "Scorpius," began the tallest, "what will your parents say about this? You are in Gryffindor; I wouldn't be surprised if they never talk to you again." The 2 boys laughed at the joke and the girl looked at Scorpius feeling bad for him.

"Why Vincent, I don't want to even be in Slythern. So I am not missing much, and as for my parents if they don't understand then I am going to find another place to live." Then Scorpius looked at the girl, "Hello Vinnie, how are you?"

Vinnie looked nothing like Vincent (her twin). Vinnie was a smaller size and had brownish hair compared to Vincent's pitch coal black hair. Vinnie was truthfully a very pretty girl, but forced to appear ugly when next to her brother.

"Hello Scorpius, I am good..." just then Vincent cut in.

"Vinnie I do not want my sister to be seen talking to some bloodtraders." He said as he looked around. "Some of these people," he said staring at Albus and Rosie, "don't make the best of company. Come along Vinnie."

Vinnie just stood there looking at Albus. Albus heard him grunt and Vincent came over and grabbed her tiny arm and pulled her away from the table. As Vincent was pulling her she kept looking back towards Albus and he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

Albus thought nothing of it as the days passed, but every time he saw Vinnie in the halls Vincent was right behind her making sure she was walking with him or in front of her pulling her arm. As Albus thought about it he realized that Vincent and Vinnie, to Vinnie's displeasure, were always together. Albus finally decided to talk to Rosie about it.

That night right before dinner Albus came into the Common room and saw Rosie sitting on the couch doing some homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Rosie,"

"Yes Al?" She looked up from her work and put her wand on the ground

"Have you seen how Vincent and Vinnie act when they are together?"

"Yes and they are never apart. Vinnie looked like she wants to run away from Vincent and Vincent makes sure he can see her where ever she is."

"Okay I wanted to make sure I am not the only one who noticed that."

"Al I highly doubt you are the first to notice it."

While they were talking Scotty and Mariana came in the common room.

"Hey mates!" said Scotty "We are going to go to the Great Hall to eat supper, care to join us?"

"Yes that sounds lovely." said Rosie in her kind, sweet, and loving voice. "Scorpius is already down there I was just going to go join him."

The four-some walked to the Great Hall and found Scorpius surrounded by Vinnie, Vincent, Callon, and a couple others who Albus didn't know the names of. Vincent turned and looked at Albus and laughed he urged his friends to go sit down at their table and eat dinner, and so they did.

Albus walked over and sat across from Scorpius. Rosie then came and sat down right next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Scorp?" she said. He looked over at her and only her; he then took a deep breath and gave Rosie the letter. She read it then looked at Albus. Albus had no idea what was going on. He walked over to Rosie on the opposite side of the table and took the note. The note read:

To my son whom I love,

Your father is upset with the letter he recently received from the parents of Vincent and Vinnie Zabini. They are saying that you have been sorted into Gryffindor and are proud to be in that house. I have also been told you refuse to be friends with the Zabini's. They are really sweet kids if you know them. Your father has told me to tell you to get friends that we approve of. Meaning not a Potter or a Weasley, they are bad company to keep. Your father says if you continue keeping this company we will pull you out of Hogwarts.

With sweet love,

Your Mother

Scorpius looked like he was going to throw up. Rosie stood there in shock and held the note. Albus just looked at Scotty and Mariana who had looks of confusion on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Secret and A Letter**

"What does it say?" Scotty asked

Rosie looked at him then ran to the common room. Albus chased after her and she walked in to the girl's room and he stood out by the doors. She came out with a quill and a piece of parchment in her hands. She ran to a table and sat, she began to write a letter.

"Rosie," Albus started to say, "What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter," She replied with a snap

"Well yeah I know, but to who?"

"Oh sorry," Rosie said, "to our parents."

"Why?" Albus asked, "It's not like they can do something about it." Rosie just looked at him, "Rose what are you expecting them to do? Adopt him?" Albus laughed at the thought, but Rosie looked serious. "Rose, really? Mom, Dad, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Ron don't know him. Plus do you remember what he told you when you left for the train?" She looked at him trying to remember. "He told you not to get too friendly with him." Rosie's eyes filled with tears. "Rose, I am sorry but we can't do anything about it, his dad hates us and I hate him." Rosie ran to her room still crying and Albus could hear her sobs from the common room.

Scotty, Mariana, and Scorpius walked in. They too heard the sobbing and Marianna walked to the room and suddenly the crying stopped. Albus looked at Scorpius and they left the common room. Albus and Scorpius walked around the castle and came across a bathroom where they heard sobbing again.

They looked inside to see who it was. They stood their speechless. In front of them was a floating mass of nothing. A ghost! The ghost saw them and called to them, "Harry! Wow what happened to you!"

Albus looked at her, "I'm not Harry, Harry is my dad." he said in a shaky voice.

"Yes you are, Harry don't lie to me..."

"I am not lying," Albus said, "See I don't have the scar." He lifted up his bangs and showed her.

Once again she sobbed, hard. "Well you look like Harry! Stop making fun of me.. That is all people ever do," she said "'Myrtle is ugly, how could anyone like her!' You know what I am going to kill myself..."

"But you are dead. You can't kill yourself!" said Scorpius with a laugh in his voice.

"Well who are you to know? Wait I know you!"

"You do?" He asked surprised

"Yes you were crying. Remember it was a couple of years ago."

Scorpius looked at Albus and was about to laugh but Albus looked at him and shook his head mouthing 'no'.

"Well okay then. So why were you crying?"

"Oh I heard a horrible noise coming from the Chamber of Secre..."

"CHAMBER OF WHAT?" cried Scorpius and Albus at the same time.

"Wait shouldn't you know Person-who-looks-like-Harry? I mean your dad did practically saved the school."

"HE DID?" cried Albus.

"Yes. Oh well never mind," she flew into the sink, "it's just a rusted pipe. Good bye. Oh and Albus, come back in about 2 years. You are kind of cute... just like your father... oh sweet, sweet times" She flirted some more then flew in the toilet.

It was a long walk back to the dormitory. It was very awkward also. Albus didn't know if he should bring up the letter but he made up his mind to talk about it.

"Scorp? what are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea... My father is very strict on what I can and can't do. Maybe I could run away."

Albus then had an idea, well it wasn't his idea. It was Rosie's. Albus ran as fast as he could to the common room. There was Rosie on the couch with tear stains under her eyes.

"Rosie! Write the letter to Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny and Mum and Dad."

"I already did! Wait, I thought you said not to write them a letter."

"Well yeah but I changed my mind. Did you give it to an owl to deliver?

"Yes I did."

"Okay good. Now all we need to do is wait for the letter to come back."

"What letter?" Asked Scorpius, who snuck in without Rose and Al knowing.

"We have thought of a way for your parent's to not be _allowed _to tell you who to hang out with, Al said in a happy tone. He looked at Rose; she was beaming with pride in herself.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, we asked our parents to adopt you..."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, now all you need to do is instead of going to your house for Christmas come to our house. We will write to them over break and tell them that you will be friends with us and if they have a problem with that you will live with us. Then you can stay at Hogwarts!" Albus and Rose were smiling, Scorpius was well not smiling he had a look of shock on his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Said Rosie "Scorpius we will do whatever it takes."

"Why would you guys do this? I like the idea, but why would you go through all this trouble?"

"Scorpius we are your friends, we would do anything, no scratch that, anything that would not involve us getting hurt or killed, expelled, or arrested and thrown prison, but mainly expelled."

"OK thank you so much Rose, oh and Albus how can I thank you two?"

"By being our best friend," said Rosie

Scorpius gave her a hug and then she bounced off to the dormitory with her curly red hair bouncing behind her. The boys decided it was time to get to bed so they both went up to the dormitory where Scotty was in his bed sleeping, which was not a surprise at all. Albus then went to sleep.

He thought about his parents and his aunt and uncle. What would they reply to the letter. Albus hoped they would say yes to his and Rosie's idea. He considered what Uncle Ron said on the platform, "Thank God you have inherited your mother's brains..." Rosie had indeed inherited her mother's brains. It was only about two weeks into the year and she was already all of the teacher's best and of course favorite student in the year.

His thoughts then shifted to his dad. Albus didn't know a lot about his dad's past or what happened here. He knew his father had done something big, but didn't know what. The whole thing with the ghost was just weird. What Chamber was she talking about? What didn't his father tell him, James or Lilly? What did Rosie's mum and dad do? But most of all, Albus wondered why was it all kept a secret from them. Why on earth could they not know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Secret Past**

Albus woke up and looked around the room. All of the beds were empty. Al walked down the steps and out of the common room. He went to The Great Hall, and there was Rose, Mariana, Scotty, and Scorpius. Rosie had a smile on her face and ran over to Albus. Scorpius followed her and waved a letter around above his head.

"Did they write back?" Albus asked

"Yes and the best news is they agree with us." Rosie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"So that means Scorpius is like our brother?"

"Yes," Said Scorpius, "it does. I am now your brother Albus, well almost."

The group laughed and sat down to eat before classes. When they were done they all walked down to the Potions room and took their seats. Class was very boring they spent a good deal of time talking about the effects that Love Potion can have or people and its limitations.

Defense against the Dark Arts was just a boring. It was, of course, Albus' best and favorite subject of them all. Although today Albus was not as enthusiastic about learning, normally during class when Professor McCoye tells them about his adventures with dragons and all of the things dark and dangerous Albus was normally involved and asked him tons of questions but today he had one topic on his mind, his father. Albus figured that this was a good time to ask about the Chamber Of Secrets.

"Professor?"

"Why look, the mute is no longer mute," The class laughed, "What is it Mr. Potter?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell us about The Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh Mr. Potter I fear I knew you would bring this up. Headmistress has told me and all the other teachers if you, or Rosie," He added, "were to bring this up to send you two to her office. Off you go."

Albus and Rosie walked around the building trying to find the headmistress' office. They walked past a gargoyle that Albus believed they past about 10 times. Although this time Rosie walked over to it and studied it. She moved her hand along its face then set her hand on its nose. The mouth moved and the gargoyle talked.

"Password?" It asked in a raspy voice

Albus looked at Rosie. Rosie was clearly thinking then she smiled as if she figured it out. "Potter," She said with a smile on her face.

"Welcome Miss. Weasley and Mr. Potter." The gargoyle smiled and turned. There in its place was a staircase. The two first years walked up the stair case and at the top was a room with picture frames. The pictures were moving which was not a whole deal new for Albus and Rosie since they were raised by wizards, but the people on the wall were people Albus had never seen. Al of a sudden they heard a slam noise. The door had closed; they had no choice but to continue walking up the steps.

Once at the top Albus and Rosie saw a door. Al walked forward and opened the door. Rosie squealed shockingly. ", I am not that scary, you do not have to squeal like a little child." Al and Rose could not believe their ears. Neville... yelling at them... AT THEM OF ALL PEOPLE!

Neville started laughing and the two looked at him. "I'm only pulling your wand, I am not mad. I know it was a shock to see me here. What are you two doing here anyways?"

"We don't really know. McCoye told us to come and talk to her."

"What did you do? I am not surprised you broke a rule this early in the year. Your parents, ha, oh wow... I have not thought about our first year to Hogwarts in a long time." Neville was smiling and laughing to his self. "But anyway. What rule did you break?"

"Umm... I don't think any... we only asked about the Chamber of Secrets..."

Neville looked a tiny bit shocked, then he smiled. "Well then lets not waste any more time now," He opened the door, "in you go." He followed them into the office.

Albus looked around. Everywhere were different magical artifacts. The room would have been big if there were not the big black box and huge and oddly shaped cabinet.

In the corner was a bird, a pretty one at that. It had huge brown eyes and was fiery red with some orange on its coat. Its tail, although, had a yellow streak on it. It seemed to be looking at him and Rosie, Albus thought.

"Mr. Potter, so great to see you again. Oh and Miss Weasley you look very pretty today, so much like your mother." Said Headmistress

Albus looked at her thinking, "When have you met us before?"

"Oh you were a baby, you wouldn't remember. So what do I owe this delightful visit?"

"They have asked," Said Neville.

"I knew this time would come," she smiled, "please follow me."

Albus and Rosie did as she said and walked. Before they knew it they were in the girl's lavatory, the same one with the ghost that he and Scorp had met the previous night.

As they walked around the sink Headmistress looked at the detail of each sink. She put her hand on the spout and rubbed it. She appeared to be looking for some kind of mark. She stopped and turned around, there on her face was a smile. Albus thought he saw little tears sliding down her face.

She started to walk out then turned around and smiled, "Have an adventure, explore, and _open_." Neville followed her and was laughing and winked and continued to walk away.

"Open?" Said Rosie. "Open what?"

"Well she was over by the sink." Albus did what she did and found the mark. "Its a snake. There is a snake on the tap." He took a breath, "_Open up..._" the floor shook and the sink rose and revealed a hole in the middle. Rosie walked over studied it, then Albus pushed her in. He then jumped in the hole and slid down.

"ALBUS BLOODY HELL! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THE SINK?"

"All I said was open up."

"No, Albus you said something else. It sounded like a snake."

"A snake, how?"

"I don't know just forget about it for now I guess. So where are we?"

"My guess is the chamber of secrets."

"Yes that makes sense because you asked about it. But what on earth does that have to do with our parents?"

"Rose, they did something here like saved the school or something."

"You know this how Albus? I thought the only thing that you knew about our parents is that they destroyed You-Know-Who?"

"That is the only thing I know, but a ghost who thought that I was my dad and Scorpius was his dad told me she heard a noise coming from the sinks."

"And what does that have to do with our parents?"

"ROSE! Let me finish please." There was a brief pause while she thought it over and then gave Albus the okay to finish. "So when I told her I was not my father I was his son she was shocked that I had no idea what this 'Chamber Of Secrets' even was, and said he basically saved the school."

"And my parents are important because?" Asked Rosie.

"Rosie can't you see it? Wow I feel so smart right now. Your parents were just as important to _his _down fall as my dad was."

"Okay so why are we down here?"

"Lets' just keep walking."

Albus and Rosie kept walking down the chamber until they came to a little circular door. The door had snakes on it and was a blackish color. The snakes each had a dull green emerald in the place where the eyes should be. They were intertwined and had unusual shapes on the back and top of the head.

"Do you know a spell we could use for some light? It's pretty dark down here." Albus asked Rosie.

Rosie took out her wand waved it upwards then down, "Lumos"

"You really need to teach me that spell." Albus said with a joking tone, "You are the smartest most wonderful girl I know." Rosie responded with a laugh and the two climbed into the open hole.

The chamber they stepped in had to be for sure the chamber that which they were looking for. The room was huge. It had about 10, 5 on each side of the room, statues of faces. It also had the same face on the other side of the room across from the entrance. Where the mouth was there was a hole with what appeared to be a little door. The thing that attracted Rosie's and Albus's attention was the big snake in the middle of the floor.

Rosie ran towards the snake and observed it. She walked around it pausing several times and touching its scales and a blunt hole in the side of the snake. She then looked at its teeth, or better yet the place where the teeth should be.

Albus walked to the giant face and read:

I am Lord Voldemort

Then read right below that:

Harry Potter won

Then right below that was another message:

Ron and Hermione

, written inside of a heart shape.

"Rosie come here, look at this" Albus called. He now knew he must talk to his dad, mum, aunt, and uncle and know the truth about what had happened. He would not rest till he knew what happened down here in this Chamber of, truly, Secrets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Man to 'Man' talk**

They were down in the Chamber for an hour, maybe two. Time moved slowly there. Soon Rose and Al were finished looking around and had no idea how to get out. Soon it must have been night and the two fell asleep.

Albus was in a deep peace sleep. For once he could get to sleep easily. He dreamt, that from a distance, he was looking at his father or a man who looked like his father. Maybe it wasn't, but who was it? It was not his father because his father has green eyes, but this man had brown eyes and who was this man next to him? His brown hair was untidy but still looked nice. He had brown eyes but his were full of fear and regret. His smile was crooked, but he did look like he was smiling.

The two men seemed to be talking and as they talked two others joined them. One had golden hair, and looked like, well like Teddy Lupin. But this man's hair stayed the same, never changing. His eyes had bags under them and he looked like he had not slept in a while.

The other man was short and stout. He was not the nice to look at. He looked like a _rat._ His clothes we a mess and dirty. He had what looked like a metal hand, but that's not possible Al thought. This man was following the man like his father around and the others looked at his like they were mad at him. He then walked away with a look of remorse on his face, almost like he did something wrong.

The three men faced Albus, like they knew he was there and raised their wands' at him. Albus kept telling himself to wake up, but he didn't. Albus saw a flash of purple light and woke with a start. He looked at Rosie who was standing next to him and looking behind him. Al stood up and turned around and there were the men in his dream looking at him.

The one that looked like his father kneeled next to him, "Hello Albus, this maybe be hard for you to understand right now but you are not dreaming this is real and I am your Grandfather." Albus looked at Rosie she walked over to him, smiled and hugged him.

"Albus," the man said, "you and Rosie are right. You are being lied to, I agree it is not fair but I can help you find the truth. I am going to tell you a story that I think you need to hear."

"Prongs, let's not trouble the boy. You are going to make him like his father. That is not what we need another young man risking his life every year he is here." said the untidy man.

"_Sirus_, let's use the real names. You are going to confuse the boy." Said the man who looked like Teddy, then he turned to Albus, "Albus, do you know who I am?"

"A ghost?" Al asked dumbly.

"No not a ghost but close. Right now we are dream sprits, something that cones to people in dreams and can sometimes come out of the dream if a pure hearted person wants to know something. Such like you and we can come to you anytime. No one will be able to see us except people who you want to see us."

"Mr. um.. Sprit, who are you? Like, when you were not you know, dead." Ask Rosie.

"I was Remus Lupin, you know my boy, Teddy."

"Remus, I think Albus should be told our story, I would like to tell him if tht is okay." Albus just remembered the girl she was very beautiful. He eyes were very much like his own eyes.

"Yes of course Lilly." Lilly? Was this his grandma?

"Albus I want to tell you a bit about who we are. I am as you heard Lilly, your grandmother, you father's mother. This," she pointed at the man with glasses that looked almost exactly like his father, "is James, your grandfather."

"Lilly can I introduce myself please?" Lilly nodded, "Al I am your grandfather's best friend. I was also your father's god father. Oh my name is Sirius Black, just so you know, your father was so brave to do what he did at the age of only 17 I would have never been able to do that."

"WAIT, WHAT DID HE DO?"

"That you need to find out on your own,"

"How? I have tried."

"Not as hard as you should have Albus."

"Albus, Rosie, where are you." The voice sounded like Albus' dad.

"Harry they are not down here now let's go get out of here. This place has always freaked me out. I mean look at those face." that voice sounded like Rosie's dad.

Rosie heard it too because she ran to him, "Daddy! I am here, Albus and some other people Al is talking to."

Ron picked up Rose and kissed her on the cheek he put her down and Al saw his own father. He looked at Sirius, Lilly, Remus, and James. They walked with him as they went to his dad. "Hey dad."

"Albus you found it!"

"Yeah I guess I did." He turned to Sirius, "Sirius, guys, let him see you. I think he will like this."

"What about Ron?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah him too."

The sprits turned gold and then looked like normal people. Albus went over to his dad. "Dad this is.." Harry cut him off.

"Mum, dad? Sirius? Lupin?" You are all dead.

"That is a wonderful boy you raised. That is how I would have raised you." Lilly said she was crying.

"Mum, how?"

"Albus needed help no one would tell him anything Harry. He needs to know. This is his past too. His name sakes and James and even little Lilly." said Sirius.

"Name sakes? Dad who am I named after?"

"You, as I told you, two headmasters of Hogwarts."

A figure appeared in the shadows. They all picked up their wands, all but Lilly. "Am I one he is named after Mr. Potter?"

"Professor Snape?" Ron asked

"Yes Weasley."

"He has not changed at all, besides well the whole dead thing." whispered Ron to both Rose and Al.

"Yes Severus. He is named after you." That seemed to please the figure.

"Well Potter, I would never admit this to another student but you are perhaps, my favorite student I have ever taught. Besides being brave you were particularly very smart."

"Thank you Professor. So James is named after my father and his best friend, James Sirius. Lilly was named after one of the smartest girls I know and my mother, Lilly Luna."

"Luna was bright?" Asked Ron

"Oh shut it!" Some more figures appeared.

"Mum!" shouted Rose and Al.

"Hello guys. Who are you talking to?"

Harry walked over to Ginny and Hermione. "Guys these are my parents and Lupin and Sirius, but you already know them. Mum, dad, this is my wife, Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley? Molly's only daughter? Why when I was alive your mom was pregnant with you, we went shopping and bought you clothes while Harry and Ron hung out at your house with Charlie and Bill. Good family."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter, well I guess we are both Mrs. Potters." Ginny laughed as did Lilly.

"We would have gotten on fine if I was not killed Ginny."

"WAIT!" Shouted Sirius "Who did Ron marry?"

"Me." Said Hermione.

"Wow there's a shock. I remember Harry told me, when I was alive, that you two didn't get along."

"Well we still don't that much but we love each other." said Ron

"Yes love yey goodie." Said Harry, "But let's go to the castle, you and me need to talk Albus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Hello readers, I have not been able to work on this for a while and thought I should get back on the story. I have had some people subscribe to it and one comment. If you are reading this please, please, **please** comment. It lets me know how I am doing and what I should work on. I am odd because I love to be criticized. I feel criticism helps me grow to become better at what I do. So if you hate it comment, if you love it comment, and most of all if you have a brilliant idea comment or inbox me. I love suggestions and the worst that happens I say no to it. Thanks for reading and 'LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER!'

Chapter 7: V.A.Z.

Albus and Harry walked along the side of the castle talking about how Albus's first couple weeks at school were. Once they had walked along the whole perimeter of the castle it was time for dinner. The headmistress had allowed Harry to stay and even opened a classroom for Albus and a few friends to eat in with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Mum, dad," Albus said looking at his parents, "these are my friends Mariana Thomas, Scotty Finegan, and Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hello, shall we eat dinner?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded.

Once dinner was over Harry asked all of Al and Rosie's friends to come over during the winter holidays if they were allowed. Mariana and Scotty asked to be dismissed and they both ran out the room as fast as they could. Albus heard his Uncle Ron mutter something about, "being in such a hurry" and he saw his father hit him.

When Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were about to leave Albus said bye and Rosie ran up to the common room. Albus looked to see who was still there. Scorpius was still talking to his father!

Harry looked at Albus and Scorpius seemed to have tears coming down his cheeks. Harry mouthed something that seemed like , "Go on." Albus did and ran up to the Common room.

Once he was there he turned to the portrait and said, "Avada." She didn't open. Albus repeated it again even louder. She just yawned.

"The password was just changed." She said and she fell asleep.

"Albus," Albus turned around and saw Mariana and Scotty running down the corridor, "the password is Grindylow."

"HEY!" Albus yelled to wake up the fat lady, "Grindylow."

The door swung open and Rose was sitting on the couch studying a piece of parchment. Whe she look over and saw that she was not alone she walked over to Albus and gave him the paper.

"This was on my bed,"

Al looked at it. Words were curly and waved around the parchment in a graceful script:

Rosie,

I have heard that you are trying to figure out what happened with your parents. I know, I know what you want to know. I am a friend but you might not consider me one. I have been watching all of you secretly, trying to help you. I can't come out and tell you who I am it would mean a fight. I will leave you more notes around the castle. When the time is right I will tell you who I am. Long Live Harry Potter!

V.A.Z

Albus looked at Rosie who was clearly thinking about what this letter had said. She opened her mouth to speak but decided that was not best. Rosie put the parchment down and walked over to Mariana, "I am going to bed care to join me?"

"Yes Rosie that sounds lovely."

"You know what Rosie," Scotty said, "that sounds like a excellent idea."

The girls and boys said goodnight to each other and went into the separate rooms. Albus sat on the end of his four-poster bed, then fell backwards onto the bed.

As he tried to sleep he thought about who V.A.Z. could be. He hoped it was really a friend and not someone who was messing with him. At that moment Albus relized that his life, like his father's before him wouldn't be an easy life to live. He would have many enemies most who are much older than he was. He knew this was going to be one heck of a time at Hogwarts.


End file.
